


24 Hours A Day 🕙 Ten PM (Spitfire)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [23]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “You should come to bed, love.” Spitfire encouraged.You yawned, eyes blinking tiredly at the paper. You had been up since five AM trying to finish the paper but had barely managed to finish half.
Relationships: Spitfire/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕙 Ten PM (Spitfire)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 + 44 (ee) ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Spitfire ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



_This one has an extended ending because I had to add it >.> But I’m not counting it as the total because the original before the ending is exactly 100 words don’t @ me._

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“You should come to bed, love.” Spitfire encouraged.

You yawned, eyes blinking tiredly at the paper. You had been up since five AM trying to finish the paper but had barely managed to finish half. You didn’t want to think of what Orihara would do if you didn’t finish it.

“I have to finish this, Spitfire.” You murmured. “It has to be done… _by tomorrow_ …”

Spitfire watched your eyes close as your body gave into sleep. He smiled, picking you up and setting you on the bed. He crawled in next to you, gently pressing his lips to your forehead.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

“What the…”

“I have to admit, I’m impressed!” Orihara grinned, holding up your finished A+ paper. “Now, do you see? When you set your mind to it, you can do it!”

A smile came to your lips. “ _I owe you one, Spitfire_.”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
